


sickly sweet holidays

by bimania



Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Mondo and Taka spend their first christmas together :)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037922
Kudos: 74





	sickly sweet holidays

**Author's Note:**

> christmas fluff fo today

Taka was in the local 711 trying to find a quick meal and a gift for his boyfriend. It was christmas eve and he absolutely was not going to let Mondo go without. He knew what this time of year did to Mondo, and he was not going to let him be alone.

After his brother's passing, Mondo didn't like the holidays at all. They made him feel the grief and guilt. He spent most of the time in bed, because he couldn't be motivated to leave it. For him, the holidays felt more alone. So Taka was going to make this Christmas, his and Mondo's first together, very special.

The plan was in motion. They were going to eat some omelette rice for dinner. It wasn't much but then again, they were both high school students so money was kind of tight.

After that, they would start a fire, and cuddle up on the couch with hot chocolate and watch bad christmas movies solely for the reason on making fun of them. Then they would exchange gifts. Taka was getting Mondo a photobook that had all of their greatest memories in it. 

Taka packed everything into his bag and went on his way. Mondo's house was the next street over, so it wasn't much of a walk. Soon, he found himself on his boyfriend's porch. 

He raised his hand to the door and knocked. "Mondo!" He called out. Said boy opened the door with a grin. 

"Ah, come on in!" he said as he moved his arm to scratch the back of his head. Mondo was a little nervous because, well, he had his own little surprise. 

Taka walked in and took in everything. The garland and lights hanging all around, the cinnamon apple candles, the fire place going, and most of all, the tree. It was up, but it was plain. He looked to Mondo. 

"I thought we could decorate it together," he scratched the back of his head again before Taka pulled him into a hug. 

"I love it," he said before giving Mondo a quick kiss. " Now, where are those ornaments?"

Mondo had already pulled two big tubs out of the kitchen. "Here ya go!" He said rather cheerfully. 

Taka smiled before he grabbed a box, "Well, let us get to work!" 

They began to put various ornaments on the tree. From small bulbs to bows and reindeer. There were all kinds of decorations. After they finished that, all that was left was the topper. 

Mondo's mood suddenly changed as he took the angel topper out of the box it was carefully packed in. 

"Ya know," he began as Taka gave him a concerned look, "this was Daiya's favorite part. When I was little, he'd pick me up so I could reach the top and put in on. I eventually got bigger than him and could do it myself," He smiled as a few tears fell. "I haven't seen this thing in years." 

Taka approached Mondo and pulled him into a long embrace, petting his head to calm him down. "He would be so proud of you, you know that right?"

Mondo sniffled and wiped away his tears, " Yeah, I know," he looked up from the angel into Taka's eyes. "I want you to top the tree this year," he handed it to Taka. 

Taka's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I do not believe I can reach the top" 

"I can fix that," Mondo said as he knelt down to let Taka on his back. Taka caught the drift and climbed on. With that, he was tall enough to reach. 

"HaHa! I have done it!" he cheered as Mondo let him down. They stepped back to admire their work, and then each placed a box under the tree. 

They quickly went through dinner and then it was time to open their gifts. 

"You first!" said Taka as he handed a box to Mondo. The latter obliged, tearing away the wrapping. 

"Taka..." he took out the book, and looked through it, "It's beautiful" He took in every picture every happy memory. Taka wrote notes on the side about every moment. It was precious to him. 

"Oh it is not much," Taka scratched the back of his head. Mondo silenced him with a short kiss. 

"It's perfect," he said as he shoved a small box into Taka's hand, "your turn" 

Taka neatly unfolded the creased wrapping paper to reveal a small box. And inside, a ring? He went red, "What is this?" he looked up to Mondo. 

"Have ya ever heard of a promise ring. It's kinda like a proposal before you're ready for marriage," He took the ring out of the box and held Taka's hand. "If you'll accept," he cleared his throat, " This is my promise that we'll get married one day," he smiled to Taka. 

It was Taka's turn for tears, " Do you really mean this?" he asked, stunned that Mondo would want to spend the rest of his life with him. 

"Of course!" he insisted as he gently took Taka's hand, "so?" 

Taka nodded, unable to speak. Mondo slipped the ring onto Taka's finger. 

"Fits like a glove." he remarked before he took Taka in for a hug. "Look up." 

Taka did. Mistletoe. He punched Mondo's shoulder before pulling him down for a kiss. "You did that on purpose."

Mondo laughed. "maybe..."

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely made this waaaayyy less angsty than I had originally planned but that's okay. They deserve some christmas fluff :)


End file.
